The present invention is directed to an endohedral metallofullerene and a method for the making the same. More particularly the present invention is directed to a trimetallic nitride endohedral metallofullerene and a method for making the same.
Fullerenes are a family of closed-caged molecules made up of carbon atoms. The closed-caged molecules consist of a series of five and six member carbon rings. The fullerene molecules can contain 500 or more carbon atoms. The most common fullerene is the spherical C.sub.60 molecule taking on the familiar shape of a soccer ball.
Fullerenes are typically produced by an arc discharge method using a carbon rod as one or both of the electrodes in a Kratschmer-Huffman generator. Kratschmer, W. et al., Chem. Phys. Lett., 170, 167-170 (1990) herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Typically the generator has a reaction chamber and two electrodes. The reaction chamber is evacuated and an inert gas is introduced in the reaction chamber at a controlled pressure. A potential is applied between the electrodes in the chamber to produce an arc discharge. The arc discharge forms a carbon plasma in which fullerenes of various sizes are produced.
Many derivatives of fullerenes have been prepared including encapsulating metals inside the fullerene cage. Metal encapsulated fullerenes are typically prepared by packing a cored graphite rod with the metal oxide of the metal to be encapsulated in the fullerene cage. The packed graphite rod is placed in the generator and arc discharged to produce fullerene products. The formation of metal encapsulated fullerences is a complicated process and typically yields only very small amounts of the metal fullerenes.
Fullerenes and their derivatives are useful as superconductor materials, catalysts, and nonlinear optical materials. Fullerene compounds can also find utility as molecular carriers for drugs or catalysts. Fullerenes containing radioactive metals can be useful in missile therapy for cancer and as a radionuclide tracer.